


"Again, Freddy?"

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Chilton in Panties, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick stares at the small vibrator in the underwear drawer, he wonders what it'd feel like to use it on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Again, Freddy?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HMLC (hannibalmorelikecannibal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HMLC+%28hannibalmorelikecannibal%29).



> This was a prompt left by HMLC on tumblr and I'm so sorry I took so long to get to it. I hope you like it. I hope you don't mind the sub!Chilton. As usual, the story got away from me. Enjoy!
> 
> This piece throws a small reference to Before and After Dinner.

Frederick stares at the small vibrator nestled among the expensive underwear in the bottom-left drawer of his dresser. It was the one he bought for you for the Hochberg dinner party. He couldn’t deny that he was curious.  You’ve used it a couple of times together and it’s been a lot of fun. You’ve teased him with it, through his underwear or holding it against his cock for a few moments.

He wonders how it would feel to make himself cum with just that.

He was crouching before his dresser, wearing a robe after his morning shower. He grabs the vibrator and looks over his shoulder like a guilty child. He rolls his eyes at himself. You’re not even home and it’s not like you’d mind anyways.  You’d gone out to have brunch with Ivan, he had a vague memory of you kissing him on the temple when he was still in bed and murmuring goodbye this morning.

Fishing out the small remote and one of his favorite pieces of lingerie, he straightens and shrugs off the robe, placing it on top of the dresser.  If he was going to do this, he’ll do it right. He slips the lace boy briefs on, the fine material feels great on his skin, a teasing scratch that already sprinkles his arousal.  He adjusts himself pointing upward, and he looks in the mirror.

He did look good in these; the wider cut of the underwear favored his hips and accentuated the curve of his ass.  The color was very flattering on his skin as well. You like him in blue.

He moves to sit at the end of the bed and stares at the vibrator, which looks pretty small in his hand. He stares down at himself with a raised eyebrow, not quite sure how to proceed for a moment. He slips the vibrator into the underwear and places one end at the base of his cock and let the curve of the object follow his, between lace and skin. He turns it on.

“Oh.” He shifts his hips at the feeling, resting his weight on his hands as he leans his arms back. He turns up the vibrations. “Mmmmm”

It’s different, but good different. While the vibrator couldn’t touch the full length of his cock, it spread a wonderful sensation. It took all his self control not to rub himself through the panties. He lets himself fall back unto the bed, arms wide and hips shifting in circles. He turns up the intensity and his back arches. He feels his precome wetting the skin of his navel. “God, yesss.”

He was definitely bringing this up for next time, maybe tonight. You could play with him and tease him, lick his cock as the vibrator did its thing against his balls, do whatever you wanted with him. It was a wonder how potent such a little thing could be. No doubt why you like it so much. He groans as he puts it on the strongest vibrations. Just a little bit more and he-

“Frederick!”

Both startled by the sternness in your voice and your sudden appearance at the bedroom door, he sits up so quickly a painful twinge flares on his side for a second.

Taking off your coat, you continue in the same tone. “Again? Is this what you get up to when I’m not around? Really, Freddy, you should have a stronger hold on you urges. I wasn’t going to be away for long.” You finish with a disappointed sigh, and walk to him after setting the coat on the wing chair.

“S-sorry.”  He finds himself apologizing and blushing in embarrassment. The interruption had made him forget of the toy in his panties and his orgasm, but the tone in your voice and the way you legs look in those shear tights were bringing his attention back round. 

“What’s this?” You step forward and grab the remote control from his hand, your voice softer but firm.  “Using my toy without my permission?”

He frowns, wait a minute…“I bought it for you.”

You merely look back with disinterest, “So, it’s mine.”  You give him a once over, eyes lingering over the straining bulge of his lacy blue panties, and turn the vibrator to the lowest setting. He lets out a pathetic whimper at the feeling.

You turn around and order, “Scoot back, lie down and spread your legs.”

He bites his lips, he’s not going to have to wait for later. Oh, he loves it when you get like this. He does as you said, his chest tight with excitement. When on his back, with his head on his pillow, he looks to see you staring back on the dresser mirror.

You reach back and unzip your skirt. “You should know better than to put on a show when I’m not here. I enjoy watching you.” Letting the skirt fall to the ground, you turn up the vibrations a little more. You bend and pick the clothing from the floor and meet his eyes in the mirror again. “What’s the matter? You don’t like it anymore?” You slip off your blouse and fold it over the skirt in the dresser, taking your time. You turn up the intensity and watch him writhe a little, appreciating the blush spreading over his chest. “You haven’t answered me.” You say as you turn around and walk toward the bed.

“N-no, I like it. I really do.” His breath hitches in anticipation as he stares at you. You were wearing a pretty bra and garter set in plum satin. “I c-c-couldn’t help myself.” He stutters when you set the intensity a little higher again. He’s leaking already and itching to touch himself, but you haven’t said he could. He grips the sheets.

You slip off your shoes and start crawling toward him. “Well, now, I’m the one who can’t help herself.” You say as you make your way between his legs, moving up until your hips  touch and you slip your thighs under his and sit back on your heels. The position spreading his legs wide and making him feel exposed.  You turn the intensity up just a little bit more.

Frederick whimpers as you run you hands gently from his waist to his hips to his thighs, which you rub lovingly. It was hard to not just jump him right then and there, he always looks so good when wriggling around and panting in pleasure. You rub his thighs firmly and watch his hips thrust upward with a smile. You have great appreciation for Frederick’s sturdy body, his firm legs and ass, his strong arms and gorgeous hands, his chest and belly, and that fantastic huge cock. He was all so responsive.

Finally you cup him through the panties, feeling the vibrator under your palm. You rub and fondle him and watch him arch his back. Jesus Christ, his moans could be so obscene. You feel a flush of heat through your body and you want nothing more than to ride him ‘til tomorrow morning, but you want to play a little.

You hitch the intensity almost to the highest setting before moving your other hand to rub his belly and trail his scar. “Look at you....you look so good like this. Flushed with pleasure, so tempting and irresistible.” You smile as his cheek grow redder was he blushes at the words, the corners of his mouth twitch. He keeps his eyes to himself, not daring to look up at you as you touch him but craving to hear more of those praising words.

You lower your hand again to his cock and move the panties down to where the vibrator sat.  You caress his cock with your fingers, gently and teasing. He sucks a large breath at the contact, “Oh god, yesyes.”

You continue touching him, touching the underside of his cock, circling the head, spreading the precome over the tip; enjoying the unevenness of his breathing as it quickens, the heaving of his chest, his moans.

His faces screws up and his moans your name, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

You watch him lifts his arms and grip the pillow under his head, his muscles tensing, and you stop everything. Turning the vibrator off as well, you tell him, “Not yet.”

You smile softly as he whimpers and run your hands, still holding unto the small remote, from his navel up his stomach and chest to his shoulders. You splay your hands along his arms, forcing them to unfold, and you bring his hands to your mouth as you straighten back. You place a kiss in each palm before entwining your fingers and pushing back until you're holding his hands down at either side of his face.

He could easily push back and turn you over, but he lays there and makes a happy sound as you lower you body to rest on his. You bring your face close to his and nuzzle his nose with yours. You breathe over his lips and pull away when he quickly reaches for a kiss.

“Always so impatient with your pleasure, Freddy.” You stare at his flushed face for a moment. You shift your hips and back, pressing your body against his cock. He bites his lip and his hips thrust upward.

 You kiss his temple, his cheek and a leave a fleeting press of lips on the corner of his mouth. You continue along his jaw and toward his ear as he turns his head to the side with a little moan. His hands grip yours as your hot breath teases his sensitive skin and his breathy moans are quick to come after you nibble on the lobe and continue down his neck. You lick and nibble the skin as you reach his collarbone. Tugging yours hands from his and pleased he leaves his arms still, you turn on the vibrator again on the highest intensity.

You bring your hands to his shoulders and squeeze, before spreading them over his chest. You massage and scratch as you bend your back to kiss down the middle of his chest. You enjoy feeling him squirm beneath you. He gasps as you shift to tease one of his nipples with your tongue and his other with your fingers. It hasn't stop amusing you how sensitive they are, just a little bit of pulling, tweaking and sucking have him whining desperately. His hips are restless, trying to get as much friction and touch on his cock as he could.

“Please…” You hear him say, but decide to ignore him, preferring to continue with your enjoyment of his body. You kiss across his chest to switch to the other nipple. Your hands take their time caressing and scratching down his sides and thighs and back up again. His skin is soft and so warm to the touch. His arms shift and are back to gripping at the pillows.

His body arches against you and whines your name, “Please, please…”

You lift your head lazily, looking almost disinterested at what he wanted to say. You find him breathing heavily, his hair messy and falling over his forehead. “Please what?”

 “I want to come…” He gulps and licks his lips, “Kiss me, please…” He looks back, eyes heavy-lidded and pleading.

You stretch over him again and bring your hands to caress his face and hair. “Before all that, you have to be my good boy and promise me you won’t do that again without my permission.” You say, gently but firmly.

He nods quickly and eagerly, “I’m your good boy. I won’t do it, I promise.” His hands come up to touch and knead at your arms and shoulders."Only when you say. I'm yours."  Your heart clenches tightly in your chest at his words. You smile and shift slightly and bring one of your hands between your bodies and grasp him. He mewls loudly as you begin to pump his cock.

“That’s my Freddy.” You tell him and kiss him, welcoming his moans as he starts to thrust into your hand.  His arms suddenly pull you to him tightly, wrapping themselves over your upper back.

“Yes! Yours, yours.” He sucks back a big gasps as he comes, spilling over his stomach and your hand. His body trembling and buckling beneath you as you continue to pump your hand over his cock. You pick the remote, almost forgotten resting next to his head, and turn the vibrator off.  You kiss his face tenderly, scratching his scalp as he calms down.

He spreads his hands all over your back and surprises you by wrapping his legs around your hips and hugging you close. You squeak as he tightens his grip and nuzzles your face. He turns you over to rest on your back and kisses you quickly, not giving you a chance to say anything. The kiss is deep and slow, eliciting content little sighs from you.

Frederick pulls back, looking happy and satisfied. He grabs your hand that got trapped between you when he pulled you in and licks his cum off your hand. You smile when he looks back with that silly seductive look of his as he licks the back of your fingers.  
  
 “And what about that?” You say when he finishes, looking down to your stomach, also smeared with his semen.

He smirks and drops his head to your chest, kissing his way down and shifting until he’s settled between your legs. You brush his hair gently with both hands as his licks the skin of your stomach slowly. You smile.

_My Frederick._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to throw in a bit of praise kink, wasn't too sure how to go about it. Tell me how you like it. :D 
> 
> Please, send feedback, comments and suggestions!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
